


Gargoyles: Peacemaker

by CathexisArcana



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm, Pubic Hair, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathexisArcana/pseuds/CathexisArcana
Summary: Demona has decided the best way to keep Elisa from suspecting her motives is to thoroughly win her over in bed, and that's exactly what she sets out to do on one hot New York night...





	

Tonight, it was a full moon over New York City. 

Demona had long become accustomed to the sites and sounds of the place, though it was far noisier and busier than human cities from the Old Days. 

Now, she perched on the concrete ledge of some building she had no interest in identifying. Iti’s only significance was that it was directly across from the apartment of Detective Elisa Maza, the human which seemed to have ensnared the interest of her former lover, Goliath, and their comrades, in this new world. 

They didn’t trust her motives, nor her alliance with the businessman, Xanatos. She had not expected to be upset by their suspicions, but she found herself yearning for the fellowship of days bygone, for warm embraces and conversation, of group flights over the sea beneath the stars. 

It was Elisa who enkindled their distrust, with her pointed questions and inquisitor-like demeanor. The woman was a thorn in her side, but nothing good would come of simply throwing her from a rooftop. She needed to be swayed in some permanent fashion, perhaps with a physical bond. 

In this new world, men and women had many options for such bonds, Demona had noticed, without the need for secrecy that existed in her time, even among her own kind. Despite the woman’s intrusion into her circle, Demona was not unmoved by Elisa’s beauty, and she respected her strength and bravery. 

Such a woman was a worthy mate, Demona had decided, and she was resolved not to let Goliath take all the spoils. If her overtures went well on this night, she imagined that perhaps she and Goliath might share Elisa in more interesting ways that simple acquaintanceship. 

Such thoughts were for another time. Now, she had more selfish desires in mind... 

The blinds were turned flat across Elisa’s apartment windows, but the lamplight within created perfectly identifiable silhouettes, and Demona could see that the girl was just exiting her bathroom, wrapped in a towel, perhaps with one wrapped around her head, as well. She found such a custom distasteful, as there was nothing comparable to wind-dried hair from soaring through the sky after washing in a lake or river.

Demona spanned the distance between buildings on silent wings, alighting upon the small balcony. She tested the sliding glas door, found that it was unlocked. 

A careless mistake for a law enforcer. She must have had a visitor, already, and forgot…

Curtains whirling around her, Demona slipped into the room, crouching. Realizing that she did not want to come off quite so predatory, she stood more casually, sliding the door behind her. 

The catch of the door alerted Elisa, who was walking down the hall, away from Demona. She turned, stiffened at the sight of her. 

“What are you doing here?” Elisa demanded, with admirable calm.   
Demona could not help but smirk. “Pardon my intrusion into your domicile, but I mean you no harm, detective.”

“After our disagreements, why do I find that hard to believe?”

“Oh, of course you do not believe me now, but I suspect you will by the time I must flee the rising of the sun.”

Elisa’s eyes narrowed. “Well, If I had known you were dropping by for an all-nighter, I might have gotten pizza and some movies.”

“There’s always next time.”

“You still haven’t told me what this time is about.”

Demona walked farther into the room, looking around in genuine interest. “The smells are odd to me, but you keep a pleasant abode, detective. Not too stoic, not too ornate.”

“Make yourself at home,” Elisa murmured. She was standing at the opening of the living room, holding a hairbrush in the hand that supported her towel, her feet bare on the carpet, with the towel around her head beginning to loosening its tenuous grip. 

“Although we gargoyles have never enjoyed human hospitality ourselves, I must say that this century is poorly lacking in it even between members of your own kind.”

Elisa sighed, considering the point. “You want something to drink?”

“Not right now, thank you.”

“Speaking of propriety, would you mind if I get dressed, then?”

“Strange,” Demona began, inspecting a family picture on a lamp stand, “Human modesty seems rather lacking in advertisements and films, but it is still quite evident in personal interactions.”

Before Elisa could frame a reply, Demona closed the distance between them in three deceptively slow strides. “I know you you fear me, detective. I know you question my motives. I count it as a mark of your intelligence, for I would do the same, but I want you to know we can be allies.”

“Easy to say,” Elisa said, backing up slightly. 

“I find you quite beautiful, for a human woman.”

“Um, thanks?”

Demona laughed quietly, almost under her breath. “Months ago, I would have never allowed myself to recognize even the semblance of a virtue in a human, but I have had time enough to realize that I can channel my disgust at those who truly deserve it, while showing mercy to the innocent.”

“Are you speaking of vigilante justice?” Elisa asked warily. 

Demona snorted in impatience. “Will you not for one moment take off the mantle of your duty? Can you not just be Elisa?” 

At first, Elisa was taken aback, scowling as if she might retort in some automatic way, but her expression suddenly softened into thoughtfulness. “Sometimes I feel like I’m possessed by my job,” she said. “Or maybe I’m addicted to it.”

“It is what gives your life meaning,” Demona said. “Like my desire for vengeance once gave me mine. And yet, for all that purpose, it is still a lonely life, is it not?”

“Men don’t really like a woman with a badge,” Elisa said, partly rueful, partly amused. 

“Men do crave a sense of control,” Demona agreed. “No matter the race.”

Elisa nodded. “Is this why you came here tonight, to show we have common ground?”

“Well, I did speak of your beauty…”

Elisa’s brows raised suddenly as she made the connection. “Oh, I see…” 

“Do you not find me alluring, as well? Be honest.”

“Well, I mean...yeah, physically you are impressive in every way, Demona, but I haven’t been able to relax around you enough to dwell on it.”

Demona’s eyes flashed red for an instant “It seems that coming here was not a mistake, after all.”

“I don’t know…”

She reached up and pulled the towel from Elisa’s head, letting her damp hair fall down. “I thought about dying my hair black,” Demona said, conferring sensuality even onto that mundane piece of information. “But I cannot stand the smell of the dye.”

“It’s not pleasant stuff,” Elisa agreed, brushing her hair behind her ears with her finger. Her pulse rose considerably at Demon’s proximity. She had such a powerful presence, perhaps even more so than Goliath, in some respects. 

“How long has it been since you made love?” Demona asked. 

“It’s been awhile…”

“To a woman?”

“How--?” Elisa began to ask.  
“The wolf knows the fox,” Demona said with a wicked smile, taking the brush from Elisa’s hand letting it fall on the floor. 

“College.”

“That is the place of learning you go after are no longer considered a child, yes?”

“Yeah…”

Without warning, Demona ripped the towel from Elisa’s body, leaving her fully naked before her. Elisa was startled, but did not try to hide herself. Her body was toned from regular gym attendance, with softly defined abdomen muscles, medium-sized but firm breasts, tipped with hard, dark brown nipples. Her mons was divided by a narrow strip of thick, black hair. 

“You please me,” Demona said, her eyes resting hungrily upon her exposed skin. 

“What about you?” Elisa asked, surprising herself with the boldness of her question, her temples thumping with fearful excitement. “You don’t wear much, but it still needs to go.”

“Ah, now that is the spirit.” She wore her customary triangular loincloth, along with the one-strap crop top, which left her sleek, deeply defined midriff bare. She hooked one claw over the waistband of the loincloth and pulled it down, tantalizingly to the very bottom of her mons, just above the cleft, revealing a triangular patch of red hair that matched her crown. “Come take them off, then.”

Elisa smiled nervously, walked slowly toward her, feeling light-headed. She placed her left hand on Demona’s waist, which felt nearly rock-hard under her human skin. Hesitating a moment, she knelt, pulling down Demona’s bottoms down to her rather bestial, dangerous-looking feet, and then over them. Looking up, she saw a pinkish-blue line between Demons’ cleft, which contrasted prettily with her blue skin. 

Elisa kissed her, there, eliciting a soft noise of approval from Demona. She had been afraid before, but now that the surreal moment had begun in truth, she gave herself over to the reality of it. Licking Demona’s wetness, she faintly tasted rock and iron, but it wasn’t enough to be unpleasant. After a few moments, Demona pulled her up gently, against her body. Elisa had to stand on her tiptoes, but she managed meet Demona’s lips with hers, felt the gargoyle’s tongue slide against hers, hot and wet.

Again she tasted rock. 

“You taste like fresh meat,” Demona murmured. 

Elisa almost laughed, but they continued to kiss, and Demona’s huge, claw-like hands closed on her rump, picking her up, prompting her to close her legs around Demona’s torso. Still kissing, she carried them to the wide-open carpeted floor of the living room and laid Elisa down on her back, still straddling her, with her mane of red hair falling down, tickling Elisa’s face momentarily. Demona straightened, then pulled her top away, revealing large, magnificent breasts that appeared immune from gravity. Her areolas were small and pink, and her nipples seemed almost too large for them. 

Elisa rose up to suck the left one, her hand using Demona’s wing as a support. Then Demona reached down, running across Elisa’s bare stomach, her claws rubbing the skin in a way that was not exactly painful, but not pleasant either. 

She grabbed Demona’s wrist. “Remember, my skin isn’t as tough as yours.”

Demona winked at her, an oddly human gesture coming from her. “No worries.” Her tail reared into view at that moment, undulating rather meaningfully. Though the base of Demona’s tail was large in circumference, it tapered quite a bit down its full length, so that the last six or seven inches of it were a reasonable thickness. 

The tail seemed to withdraw from Elisa’s view, but then she felt it on the inner part of her thigh, moving upward. It touched her cleft gently, and it was then she realized how wet she was. It parted her lips and entered, slowly but firmly, drawing a pleasurable shiver from her body. 

Demona kissed her with passion, and as she did, the tail continued to enter her, in and out, twirling like a corkscrew at every other entry. She did not realize how pent up her desire had been for so long, for it seemed as though only a few minutes passed before she felt the telltale signs of an orgasm coming. Soon, she was moaning aloud, pressing her face into Demona’s bosom, her contoured stomach rising and falling with little spasms. Her pelvis tensed as wave after wave of pleasure radiated from between her legs, hitting every part of her body like some glorious ping pong effect, until she could not even whimper anymore, simply holding on to Demona’s strong, graceful frame as if for dear life. 

Finally, it ended. 

Elisa was sweating slightly from the heat of her exertion and the warmth of Demona’s body. She felt wrung out, like she could sleep for the next day and a half-- but she wasn’t that kind of lover. Elisa wasn’t even sure Demona could get off in a normal way, but she decided she would try to make it happen for her. Gently, she urged Demona to roll over onto her back, wings folded partly beneath her, half-spread for comfort. 

From this view, highlighted from the moonlight, Demona’s body was even more stunning. She was an immensely strong female, with hard muscles in her abdomen, arms, and legs defined by cyan shadows, but there was a femininity to the lines that could not be hidden; her breasts in particular, were almost too perfect, reminding Elisa of the look she had seen on new Playboy models. The sight of her in such a way drove the lethargy from Elisa’s body like a refreshing breeze.

First, she rubbed Demona’s breasts, marveling at the incredible firmness of them, the hard rubber-like consistency of her nipples. It was odd at first, but not disconcerting, and certainly did not detract from her enjoyment of the experience. With her lips, she kissed a line from Demona’s mouth, to her throat, her sternum, the bottom of her stomach…

Demon’s legs were parted for her, and she licked the wetness that sparkled along tight, closed opening, licked until the entrance seemed to give a little. Elisa pressed her finger there next, experimentally at first, then with growing force, until it seemed to sink ever so slowly into Demona. It was extremely tight, even with one finger, though she was quite evidently wet with desire, moving her hips in encouragement and whispering little incoherent sounds. 

For some time, Elisa pleasured her with that one finger, at times bending to press her tongue as hard as she could against Demona’s clit, in long, even strokes, making the gargoyle hiss with delight and lift her hips up against Elisa’s mouth. Finally, Demona began shuddering, and she made a high, keening sound as her hands gripped the carpet so hard she left threadbare runs. 

Demona’s inner muscles seemed to clamp down on Elisa’s finger, but she did not stop the curling motion against the “roof”, knowing that it had worked every bit as well as it would have on her, or many other human girls for that matter. At last, Demona’s body ceased its quaking, and she pulled Elisa back on top of her, to lay with their bodies touching, breasts pressed together. 

“That was...something else,” Elisa mumbled sleepily. 

“We seem to have brought each other much pleasure, as I had hoped. Would you welcome me again, upon a different night?”

“Oh, I don’t care what diabolical schemes you and Xanatos are hatching, my door will always be open for you…”

Demona frowned slightly at the jest, but after a moment she realized that Elisa had fallen completely asleep. 

“I will not betray you,” Demona whispered. 

In the morning, Elisa awoke feeling as though she had slept on a rock. She was startled to find Demona in stone-form beneath the glow of the morning sun from the windows, one hand still clutching her, but not enough to pin her down. The night had been so surreal it now seemed like a dream but for the gargoyle's presence beside her. 

She was off work today, so she decided to get dressed and make herself coffee. She whiled away the day by alternating between watching tv and reading, and once she took a forty-five minute nap during a talk show; but when evening came, she regarded the sleeping Demona with a feeling very close to having “butterflies” in her stomach, and she went back and forth with herself for some time before finally making a decision. 

An hour before sunset, she headed downstairs and hailed a taxi. 

Elisa had pizza and movies to retrieve.


End file.
